San Valentin otra vez
by HeidiPink
Summary: San Valentin me encuentra, todos los años, cenando a solas con...Alice. ¿Y por que este año deberia ser distinto?.One-Shot.U/A-T/H.Bella & Edward.


**A/N: Decidi publicar este mi primer one-shot, con el fin de participar en el 2do Concurso de San Valentin, que esta organizando . Mi deseo es seguir publicando para poder ofrecerme como Beta Reader.**

**Espero les guste, y me encantaria recibir sus reviews contandome lo que les parecio y si les gustaria escuchar mas de esta historia, en un futuro cercano.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y San Valentin, le pertenece a los comerciantes que se benefician de nuestros romanticos corazones.**

**San Valentín…otra vez**

Me encontraba sentada en un sillón, con la vista perdida en el enorme ventanal de la casa de mi amiga. Ella estaba preparándose para que saliéramos a cenar.

Este sería otro día de San Valentín que pasaría sola…, con Alice. "_Otra vez lo mismo"_ pensé, mientras revolvía el café que me había preparado.

Volví a perderme en el paisaje que me regalaba la nieve cayendo y repentinamente unas imágenes vinieron a mí.

No eran recuerdos. Eran solo el producto de mi imaginación, que estaba soltando sus riendas.

Tantas veces lo había imaginado. El hombre perfecto, el hombre para mí…

… _tiene brazos que me abrazan fuerte y una sonrisa que sólo ilumina a veces, pero entonces, es como la luna llena._

_Me lleva al cine y ve la película en silencio; hace algún comentario recién después de mi primer cigarrillo, solo para estar seguro que seguimos en la ruta correcta._

_Me declara su amor y también lo hace conmigo. Cuando tenemos sexo, el se come mi dolor. Quita de mi piel las heridas pasando su lengua como una esponja. _

_Y yo puedo beber de él, calmar en el hueco de su cuello mi sed, vestirme con las palabras que me acomoda en el oído, suave, lentamente, dictándome cada una de las cosas de las que me tengo que sentir orgullosa. _

_Para nosotros el sexo es un lenguaje tan útil como las palabras. A veces, nos entendemos de maravillas y otras, surcamos la cama como un mar encrespado en una noche de tormenta._

_Después de desayunar se despide, su trabajo y su agenda son muy agitados y tiene que atender sus negocios. Me llama por la tarde para citarme en un pequeño bar frente al río, para ver juntos la salida de la luna. Son pocas sus palabras, pero sobran cuando su mano envuelve mi cintura._

_Sus fantasías se alimentan en todos los universos, pero a mi cama llegan convertidas en deseos por mí, que soy su ángel, la mujer de sus sueños, que se lo bebe como la única forma de recuperar energía._

_El me jura sinceridad absoluta y yo conozco sus pequeños laberintos. Me promete lealtad. Esta conmigo cuando me quiebro, como una presencia imperceptible que rodea mis aristas con pequeños mimos, un colchón de agua que amortigua los baches del camino. Y cuando mastico vidrio se aleja en silencio, para que pueda rumiar mi bronca sin vergüenza._

_Me hace reír. _

_Nos emborrachamos cada tanto, con vinos que tienen alma y probamos nuevos platos, nuevos olores. Nos vamos de viaje manejando un rato cada uno y escuchamos música, de todo tipo; lo que le gusta a él, lo que me gusta a mí. Y cantamos boleros a los gritos, mirándonos a los ojos._

_El no formula preguntas, busca las respuestas en mi piel. Disfruta de las cosas bellas. Es soñador, está loco. Ya no tiene ganas de enredarse en pequeñas miserias y deja pasar el malhumor, mis celos turcos, y mis desplantes de dictadora emocional, con una sonrisa comprensiva._

_Le gustan los niños, uno o dos, nada más. El miedo es un ingrediente, disfruta de la velocidad, ama manejar y es adicto a la adrenalina._

_Me ama._

_Y una cosa más: solo yo me doy cuenta de que es el mejor partido._

La voz de Alice me despertó de mi letargo. Siempre tuve una frondosa imaginación, pero esto había llegado demasiado lejos. En mi último recuerdo estaba en casa de Alice tomándome un café mientras la esperaba y ahora, volvía a la realidad sentada en su auto en el estacionamiento de "Cicada", sobre la calle Saint Olive.

Un bello restaurante italiano. _Ideal para cenas íntimas_ pensé y sacudí mi cabeza, sabiendo que esta noche sería difícil.

"Alice... ¿No te parece demasiado romántico para una cena entre amigas? Está bien que estamos solas en San Valentín…pero ¿es necesario clavar la daga hasta el fondo?" dije, mientras cerraba mi abrigo y Alice accionaba la alarma de su Porsche.

"No exageres Bella", me dijo, mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada, ¡Aquí hacen un filet Mignon delicioso!", agregó con su sonrisa de hada.

Una vez dentro del restaurante todo era un recordatorio de mi soltería. Las luces bajas, la vendedora de rosas con su canasta repleta de pequeños pimpollos colorados, las parejas cenando y sus un murmullos, agotaban mi paciencia y me hacían desear estar sentada en Denny´s disfrutando de una hamburguesa.

La cena transcurrió entre el delicioso plato que Alice eligió por mí y sus intentos de hacerme reír. Mi querida amiga. Estaba a mi lado siempre, dispuesta a que estas fechas pasaran sin mayores tropiezos.

Alice, estaba en pareja con Jasper hacia años. Eran el uno para el otro. Cuando se miraban, los ojos de Alice se encendían como luciérnagas en medio de la noche. Y Jasper…podías notar a kilómetros que moriría por ella.

Cuando nos disponíamos a irnos, Alice quiso ir al baño antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a casa. Se disculpó conmigo y salió como una flecha. Siempre encontré graciosas sus urgencias.

Aproveché esos minutos para buscar los guantes en mi cartera. Al abrir mi celular se deslizó de su interior, cayendo al piso. Estiré mi mano para tomarlo cuando sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo y percibí un aroma embriagador. Al mismo tiempo, unos gráciles dedos tomaron mi celular y por obvias razones también mi mano.

Cuando levanté la cabeza lo vi. Era la imagen más bella jamás vista por mis ojos. Se mantuvo mirándome por unos segundos y extendió su mano para entregarme un pequeña rosa.

"Es para ti", dijo con una expresión de ángel. "Espero no parecerte demasiado cursi. Pero no he dejado de mirarte desde que entraste", agregó "Y temo dejar pasar este momento"

""Gracias", dije tomando la rosa

"Edward", dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me ayudaba a mí a hacer lo mismo.

"Bella", agregué

En ese momento lo supe…

En verdad tuve la certeza, que el hombre de mis sueños, el hombre destinado a mí, estaba ante mis ojos.


End file.
